


A Cure for the Day

by RedScreams (orphan_account)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Foreplay, No Strings Attached, Other, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, hence why the passages are like that, i tried to make it gender neutral with a penis, tweet fic series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RedScreams
Summary: Short and sweet Jill x Reader smut as a conclusion to being boarded up during a zombie apocalypse
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Reader
Kudos: 7





	A Cure for the Day

It was far too long for either one of you to scratch these itches. Boarded up with only repeats of shows and books you read twice over. Zombies are a good way to close you in. But you were eased by the fact that your roomie was a gorgeous STARS officer

Jill Valentine was a godsend for zombie prep, but your own charms helped thaw her professional behavior. When it was safe, obviously. Soon you learned to love her giggles, her perplexed expressions, her interests, but mostly her closeness to you over time

A calm afternoon had both of you aching to relieve the stress from this Outbreak. Both of you were single but knew it was strictly casual and carnal. Fingering her and groping her boobs while she went down on you, immediately in love with her swirling technique.

Soon Jill was on her back as you nibbled her thighs and kissed her pussy as a thank-you. Her moans were addictive during your licking and fingering. She wasn't a screamer by any mean, but you loved when she wriggled and clenched her toes from hitting the right spots.

You shifted yourself forward and sucked on her boobs, loving the small jiggle they made when your lips pulled and released them. The fact that her body stayed so fit drove you crazy as your tongue and teeth explored her belly, with blissful sighs following each move.

Lack of activity and dieting on canned foods made you worry about appearances, but Jill was happy to see intimacy no matter what you looked like. Your desire to please her burned deep, and you wanted to give Ms. Valentine a memorable end.

You placed your crotch to her own and rubbed them together until she was wet enough. Her face was subtle but the lip bite and nod was the sign. You entered her easily and softly, but you worked the courage to go faster in a nice rhythm.

She was hugging you down there, and you couldn't stop thrusting from her tightness and her swaying boobs. Jill's mouth was agape and those plump lips drove you to lean over and kiss her. She moaned and shivered, loving the pleasure and the warmth of your body.

"I'm coming...!" she gasped, and you felt it. Her quivering legs and tight pussy showed her orgasm, and you were ready to follow. A few more fast spurts of pressing down on her and your low growls raised her arousal, and your final loud thrusts ended with streaks on her belly

You two panted from the activity, and Jill placed you next to her, giving a peck. "I don't know if we'll see each other after this is over. But I won't forget this day. Thank you." She turned on the TV flipping the channels as you rested on her cushy chest with a content grin..

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to try something with Jill, but couldn't think of what other character to use or how to frame a longer story that hasn't already been made. So I posted a 10 tweet series on my lewdy twitter as an experiment and as a break from the longer works I usually do.


End file.
